Bloodlines:Crimson Rose
by ms.salvatoremikaelson
Summary: She has lost both her parents and sister,now she has a great loving family but what she doesn't know of her true past,which soon will be revealed,but within every secret there is a danger,and that's what she will have to over come,she will find love,danger and possibly lost,now it's time for her to find who she really is?,and what's to become of twilight,TVD,WC crossover.
1. The Beginning

_I want that feeling._

_You know?_

_the feeling of forever._

_So simple,_

_Yet combined with everything_

_Love,lust,happiness,saddness_

_Everything._

_But Still,_

_I want that..._

* * *

Over five hundred years ago a girl named Caterina petrova twin sister of Katerina Petrova,Her twin sister was send away to England, after the birth of her unligtimate daughter, days later Katerina came back home to see her family get killed by a man,Caterina escaped the house before the man with Bright glowing eyes with black veins around them and canine fangs saw her,but to her misfortune he did,she ran deeper into the woods,When Caterina saw the man coming after her she did what she thought was best, drive a sword through her heart, now the witches haves given her a second chance to life by helping the Queen and King of Sparx,to conceive a child, a new heir to the crown, Bloom.

Months after the young child was born, the Queen and King, made an arrangement to the one year old prince of Eraklyon,since both kingdoms rulers were very good friends they made an the arrangement only if anything were to happen to both the heirs, by that they meant death they could break the arrangement.

Two days ago it was the young baby girls first birthday, all their friends from every kingdom came,**(Sorry but in this story there won't be Disapro)**,Until the witches attacked, The king pleaded the King of Eraklyon to take there daughter out of there but first gave them a letter and a necklace, the letter contained an address to a place called Forks, Washington in earth, a clan of vampire who fed on animals, the now dead King of Sparx was very good friends with the leader of the clan, they became friends when once by accident the young prince Ortiel appeared in earth.

But for Now until the young heir turns three she will go with the Cullen clan, but of course the King and Queen of Eraklyon have to keep a view of the princess as she were their own daughter.

Now it has been years, of course Princess Bloom of Sparx keep contact with what she see's as her family the king and Queen of Eraklyon,now there son is in a boarding school, he it eleven and the princess if ten years old, but when she turned eight she started to get like pictures of her old life before her death, she doesn't know what they are or mean,(Bloom is like Elena and Katherine except her eyes and Hair but she is a Doppelganger like Elena, different from Katherine since she is a vampire, but Bloom is like Elena in appearance physically).

Right now the princess is in a boarding school away in England, paid by her family the Cullens, ever since they saw her, Esme loves her and treats her as her own, since technically she is her daughter, well adoptive, Carlisle loves her as his own as well, Alice loves the little firecracker as she calls her, because well she see's her as the her own child model, Rosalie loves her like her sister, and the list goes on.

The Cullen family just loves the little girls; they keep her very well protected, as she has blood and are well human in some point.

_{~seven years later~}_

(Bloom's Pov)

I walked down the stair case, School time, I'm the only human in my family, I rather not sparkle, and remind me I have to meet soon my prince,Sky,I haven't seen him in years but I bet now he is a arrogant jerk, with his best buddy Brandon, I hate that when I wanted to play with him Brandon would get in my way when we were young children, now I'm a almost adult and I'm sick of princess lectures and that important things I have to do, but now I'm done, to thank god I'm done.

And I keep getting these like flashbacks of a girl who looks exactly like me except hair and eyes but if I were to wear contacts I would be her twin, and weirdly sometimes my eyes change to a deep blue like lapis Lazuli,(I'm using the eye color from Elena in the book), for some reason,weird,I opened the door and got on my car,School,After minutes of driving I finally got to school and parked in front of a black SUV, My family was well parked.

I saw a whole group a big group of six boy's and Girls, all very handsome, the boy's, but I think I know two of them, Brandon and Sky, Why is he here?, might as well say maybe,"Karina,come on, New history teacher" Edward groaned," Don't pout, big brother, it doesn't suit your whole depressed vampire thing" I smiled with my arms crossed, he rolled his eyes and walked away,"Bloom?"A voice behind me said in surprise.

I turned around and Saw Brandon,"Brandon,wow you got fit, not a child anymore right, well bye" I smiled fakely walking away, But he stopped me with his arm,"What?,lost or something, by the way I'm Karina, you look great" I said in a less snobby tone, he raised his eyebrow, he looks hot, fitted muscular,tanned,his hair well it's something but still hot with his chocolate brown eyes and brown hair.

"No, the queen ordered Sky to come here to spend time with you and plus I'm like your bodyguard and his" Brandon smirked, no one out runs me," I don't need a man-child who him needs protection himself, welcome to sophomore year" I smiled slightly and annoyed at him, I walked passed him almost pushing him to the ground.

(Minutes Later)

I entered history and really they are here,Why,Sky didn't even notice me but he is sitting in my table, I just sat next to him,"Hi"He greeted, I looked at him with a small smile, his eyes widen for a second until he smiled a bit, which made me smile for some reason, what am I doing.

"Um…, hi Sky," I stammered, what's wrong with me, he smiled at me with a small chuckle, but he kept looking at me," What are you doing here?" I whispered now smiling a bit," I need to spend time here, learn about earth like you, my parents, they said you visited them last week, I just got out of boarding school, what's with the voice?" Sky said with a fake charming smile," It's my voice I have spended years in a boarding school in England, Well if you are here where are you living, by the way I got nothing to do with you here, let alone did I wanted to see you again, since my guess you're a pest in life" I smiled fakely.

"Good because I was trying to be nice, well I have to, like I want to be hear with a stuck up princess" Sky smirked giving me a look, A man entered I guess history teacher, he is very handsome, he had a small smile," Hello everyone, I'm your teacher for this day, I'm Mr. Saltzman, I'm new so would you all please introduce yourselves"Mr. Saltzman smiled, his eyes went straight to me in like disbelief.

He took out a list I think, he looked up to me,"Um..,Miss" Mr. Saltzman stammered," Cullen, Karina Cullen" I smiled a bit,"Hottie Cullen" A guy whispered, I smirked a bit at the comment, A guy entered he looks different,"Stefan"Mr. Saltzman glared, do they know eachother,he is handsome, but there is something dark about him and I want to discover it, I feel like I will need too, he just went to sit in the table in front of me and 'Sky'.

He had a black leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans and a blue shirt, I looked at Edward, he seemed uneasy like when he tries to read my mind, which he fails, he must be the exchange student from a place I think called Mystic Falls or something,

(One hour later)

I grabbed my purse and walked out the class room, I saw him, Sky talking to his buddy and then Stefan I think, he seemed lonely maybe I should talk to him, I slowly walked to him but I he left somewhere, where did he go?, ugh, my life has never been normal nor it will ever be, supernatural has always been a part of my life, I just winked at Brandon to annoy them, when I stumbled on someone.

The person got off me and helped me up, when he did he had his arms around my waist,Stefan,he looked at me confused,"Elena"He murmured,"No,I'm Karina Cullen" I choked, his eyes are a green, a deep green that is beautiful, his light brown hair sort of spiked up like Edward, his features are perfect to me, He looked at me for a second before responding," I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else" He said walking away in a hurted expression, Did I do anything?...

**Okay well yes Damon is going to be in the next chapter,and also will be Elijah,Elena well she is a vampire now,she now turned like katerine but she is more her than katherine,but left both salvatore brother's,but she still is deeply in love with both,review and enjoy,oh and i'm going skip a chapter,instead i'm going to make the ball,3x14,i find that chapter more well something,i will update tomorrow on possibly three stories i will see...review**


	2. Stefan's Diary

(Bloom's Pov)

It has been days, for to be exact and in tomorrow there will be a parade here in Forks, I know it's weird but something for the town, Alice made and I don't really want to do it, but Stefan talks to me now, we are like friends to admit I like him a lot, something about him, just turns me on for some reason, now I have to go visit my Sky, like I have a choice.

I walked up the door steps, nice house must have been magically build or something, I knocked on the door, and I think Helia, black with navy blue eyes, slightly tan and not so muscular but still handsome, taller than me for sure, like 5'9', shirtless,"Um, Sorry about this"Helia blushed,quickly covering himself with a blue bed sheet, he let me in, I walked to see Stefan, what is he doing here.

I smiled for some reason,"Hi"I smiled a bit, he chuckled and nodded a bit, he seems upset about something, and that question keeps bothering me who is _Elena?_.Who?,"What are you doing here?" I mused, should I? or should I not?," School I'm working with Sky and his friend" He said softly, I sat down in the same couch as him," Can I ask you something?" I asked placing the book in his hands on the table.

He nodded," Who's Elena?"

He looked at me in like surprised at my question, did I ask something I wasn't suppose to,"Um Elena, she was a friend who died years ago,** (Oh by the way I'm going to include soon Isobel, she hasn't died yet in this story)**, You just reminded me so much of her, sorry"Stefan said with an expression of hurt.

For a second he moved closer and placed his soft lips on mines, I was taken by surprise at first but responded to his kiss, I placed my hands on his neck, his kiss is soft and gentle, I felt my head spinning for a second, until I heard a throat clearing and a gasp, I pulled him closer to me out of well, hormones, what can you do?.

I can't turn the temptation down, someone save me, I heard a snarl, before Someone pushed Stefan off, I looked up to see Sky, like I care it's not like well I sort of like him, a bit,maybe,I looked at Sky with my eyebrow cocked warningly, Stefan got up from the couch standing in front from where I was standing now, why is he acting like this?, it's like for some reason I remind him of Elena, maybe that's why he kissed me.

"Sky don't, now I know why you kissed me because I remind you of Elena" I said walking out of the living room, it hurts how he kisses me just because in some way I remind him of Elena, I quickly ran out of the house and got on my car, what is with me now lately, ever since I met him, Elena…, Elena, who is she?.

I drove up the driveway and got off, when I entered the house I could hear arguing, I walked up the stairs, I could smell the scent of Blossoms in the air,Alice,Edward and Rose, what's the point now, I just really want to get out of here, I took out the book out of my jacket, a diary, Stefan has a diary, whatever maybe there is more information of Elena, I quickly walked up the stairs, I went to the window bench seat by one of the big windows, I sat down and opened the journal.

'_I don't know why but every time I see Elena she reminds me of Katherine, but their different even if they are related by blood, coming from the petrova bloodline, Elena is what Katherine never was,innocent,full of life, but my world is destroying her, if I let myself care again all I will feel is pain, I feel like I pushed her to Damon, my brother, but the bloodlust I have to control it, the ripper of Monterey, I hate what I am a vampire….'_

Petrova bloodline? Vampire?,Damon?...

"_I know Elena loves Damon, but I know she loves me, something about the doppelgangers of the petrova bloodline for some reason have engaged us, both me and Damon, dieing for Katherine's death when we were humans, now we fight for Elena, her doppelganger, and with Klaus after blood to create more hybrids, I wish Elena could live a normal human life but how, her life has always been surrounded by supernatural even when I didn't came into her life, but now everything has changed she has become what I never wanted her to become a vampire',_

'_Today I met Karina, how can she be exactly like Elena and Katherine, it's impossible, the petrova bloodline stopped, I need answer's, I need to know more about her, I know she is human but is it just that she looks like them, I don't believe so, the only one who would knows is Katherine, but how?,Bonnie,possibly she would know, but she's different, more innocent, full of life, like a firecracker, who is she….'_

I let go off the diary in my hands it dropped on the floor, what is this, I felt speechless at hat I just read,Doppleganger?,Katherine?,Klaus?,Bonnie?,what?,Stefan is a vampire, a vampire?, those thoughts surrounded me, I leaned my head against the thin glass, no light in this town as always, so dark and depressing, But how could I have not notice he was that, a simple demonic being who assumes to be human but inside is a creature from the undead, never aging but blood running through his veins, a heart beat.

"Karina?" A voice asked, I looked up to see Jasper," A diary, I thought something about writing in those isn't your thing?" Jasper asked with a smirk, I looked up at him,"Jazz, do you know about the Ripper of Monterey?" I asked now looking down at the diary on the floor, I quickly picked it up and looked back at my brother; he nodded and motioned me to follow him downstairs.

I walked down the stairs with him in front of me leading the way, we entered the library, I sat down on one of the clear transparent office chair, Jasper did a few clicks and then an old news article of the Ripper of Monterey, it said that the murder had torn of the heads off the body and then placed them back on, I felt my blood rushing to my head.

Who is Stefan? I need to get answer's from him but where could he be now, possibly still at their house, I quickly got out of the chair and ran out the library leaving my brother confused.

(Katherine's Pov)

Wow Elena, now changed her hair and moved with fairy frozen 'vampire's', This wig will help to get the information I need, but I need to get invited in maybe I can compel the blonde man coming out, I slowly walked up to him with a smirk," You will invite me in, and forget you saw me" I compelled him, he nodded," Come in" He said calmly, I smirked and walked in the very too natural house.

They need some color, I quickly entered what I guess is the bathroom and pulled my hair back, I took out the natural fiery coppery color wig and placed it on, now let us see what my little doppelganger has been up to.

I slowly looking around every single corner walked up the stairs,"Karina, I thought you weren't here?" A voice from behind me asked, I turned around with a smirk, a blonde girl, is the whole house full of blondes?," Where did you think I would go, this town couldn't be any less boring,Barbie"I smirked and walked pass her, this will be fun.

I walked to I guess living room with a depressed looking vampire,"Karina, Jasper was looking for you" he said looking at a bit weirdly,"Oh, I guess but I just saw him leave," I said with an innocent smile.

A women came in, brown back length hair,petite,heart shape face,pale,golden eyes like the boy with bronze hair,and had a smile, I smirked,"Karina,a friend is looking for you Sky" She said,_Sky,this will be fun._

I smiled,"Edward,Carlisle needs you" She smiled,Edward,A boy with two friends enter, not bad but not my type, there was a slightly pale complexion with shoulder length blonde hair, a tan brunette, and a tan redhead with a small smirk, not bad.

She has Stefan and she goes for this, she will never be anything like I am, I'm hotter and everything she's not," Sky right" I said walking slowly to the brunette and slightly passing my finger tips on his chest running down to his waist, I had a smirk,"Um you know I'm Sky, that's Brandon, did you bump your head when you ran out the door after kissing Stefan" the blonde snap.

Oop's,I looked at him with a smirk,"Oh sorry, Sky…,Stefan, well I can't help myself" I said with a fake innocent look, good thing the sparkle vampire's are out of my view,ugh,"But if you're that mad maybe you could join me in the shower" I smirked with an eyebrow raised.

He looked at me confused for a second, Humans; I just slowly stepped back and made an innocent smile.

The blonde person looked at me with a frown, I just kept smiling innocently.

**Thank you for waiting,i have been busy,i am still working on the chapter after Dangerous Liaisons,there will be more Klaus action,i finally decided what if all three orginal brothers fall for the same girl,a brotherly fight for Elizabeth,it will be fun though,and i know some of you are a bit shocked about Musa's pregnany but i needed someone to continue the Doppelganger bloodline,if you think musa is the wrong girl,vote for someone else,anyone you would pefer.**

**A different girl,someone,vote,now in this chapter i have introduced Katherine,possibly in the next Isobel,but for sure Damon,i hope you like it,now i decided to give a preview of the next chapter in Dark Lust,well very small preview,just a taste of the chapter...**

{~preview~}

"Me,Why would i?,Don't you got more whores to sleep with,oh and by the way"I said taking out the wood stake out of my right jacket sleeve,i quickly staked it in his right side of his chest,he groaned.

I pulled him closer and leaned in my lipsnext to his ear,"You hurt me,i hurt you,Don't forget if i wanted i could have killed you,win,win,?"I whispered into his ear.


	3. Update

**Well I have news for all my readers,soon I will start to write again I don't know when but I have a chapter done and will soon try to post it for all of you to enjoy...**

**I know I have not been updating in quiet a whole but I'm trying my best to start working again,maybe who knows I may have new material for you to read and review if you would like,I would like to say my new story I don't know the title yet but it's about demon,and a human,of course I would use the character from WC,since I like to make them darker,in this story there will be death,love,passion, and some sex but it won't be that graphic...**

**The plot of the story will take in Great Britain,in a fictional town called dark hollow..**

**of course my main character would be bloom but with a second name on use such as Helen carter,a adopted beautiful girl with two sisters,one older by a year and on of five years of age...**

**Stella will play the older sister,but her character will be more soft and gentle,a lot less girly but of course I will not change her...**

**now as for the rest I shall explain,sky is a demon of darkness as also is his twin brother Alexander,difference between them is there eyes and Alexander is a bit more rebellious..**

**as for Helena I will make her as a strong character,who is strong at will,the beautiful popular girl but behind that angel face and act of having a perfect life,she suffers pain of one night that changed her life...**

**there is so much to explain but soon you will be all able to read it and tell me what you think about it...**


End file.
